Blackwater
| image = Image:Rdr_blackwater_1.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Great Plains | inhabitants = Edgar Ross Archer Fordham Nate Johns The Unnamed Man Abner Forsyth Oliver Phillips Clara LaGuerta Harold Thornton Elizabeth Thornton }} Blackwater is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is an industrialized settlement and is the largest city in Red Dead Redemption. It serves the area as a thriving port on Flat Iron Lake. As the most modern settlement in the world of Red Dead Redemption, it features cobblestone streets with lamps, the first production Cars ever and telephone lines. Blackwater also features a unique law enforcement system (instead of the sheriffs and deputies found within other regions), complete with a uniformed police unit and modern day ranks. The player will get access to Blackwater once they have gained access to West Elizabeth. But at the very start of the game, there is a cut scene of John Marston getting off a steamboat there. Though Blackwater is a modernized city, there is still crime that exists even though there are Marshals around town. Blackwater Has Two Police Stations. One is shared with the FBI, with the other one close to the saloon. Blackwater Streets Blackwater is the only town in Red Dead Redemption with notable street names. The names of the streets are: *Main St. *Wapiti Av. *Tullalah Pl. *Quayside Rd. *Van Horn St. *Sisika Av. Amenities *Blackwater Chapel *Bureau Headquarters/Police Station *Cinema *Doctor's Office *First National Bank *General Store *Gunsmith *Newspapers can be purchased next to the Train Station. *Safehouse (free w/mission unlock) *Saloon *Stagecoach *Tailor *Telegraph Office *Train Station *Wanted Posters can be found inside the Train Station. Activities *Blackjack *Nightwatch *Poker **There are two poker locations in Blackwater, one is in the saloon below the player's safehouse, and the other is a high-stakes game room in the Blackwater Hotel, the last building on the left going north up Main St. from Blackwater Saloon. The game room is upstairs, but the player can only enter it, and thus the game, when wearing the Gentleman's Attire. Trivia *There are two towns in the United States named Blackwater: **Blackwater, Arizona **Blackwater, Missouri *It is possible that Blackwater is a reference to Blackwater USA (now Xe Services LLC), a private military company that is the largest of the U.S. government's three private security contractors. Similarly to John Marston, the company acts as a federally-sponsored hired gun. See Blackwater Worldwide for reference. * Just north of Blackwater station on the section of rail that curves round to the west is a telegraph pole that has been positioned incorrectly, it is actually placed on the rail. Given the circumstances this could lead to a glitch if riding the train and colliding with the pole while the train is moving, although the train itself merely passes through it. Gallery File:Walking_down_the_streets_of_Blackwater.jpg|Marston walking on the streets of Blackwater File:Blackwater_overview.jpg|An overview of Blackwater File:Rdr_blackwater_2.jpg|Blackwater Plaza File:Blackwater2.jpg|Location of Blackwater Achievement Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Great Plains Category:Safehouses